La Paralela
by Marivigil
Summary: Olivia atrapada en el Universo Paralelo encuentra una ayuda inesperada. Un relato en dos mundos
1. Over There

LA PARALELA

Situación espacio temporal: Olivia está atrapada en el Otro Lado

1.- OVER THER (allí)

Olivia ya recuerda quien es, pero intenta disimular hasta que consiga saber cómo volver. Estando en la calle con Charlie investigando un caso, se dirigen a un restaurante de comida rápida

- Tengo hambre, apenas desayune, ¿quieres algo?

- No, gracias, no tengo hambre

- Pues acompáñame al menos. Siéntate mientras yo voy a pedir un bocadillo, la verdad, no me importa de qué carne sea...

Olivia se sienta y espera mientras Charlie se pone en la cola. De pronto una mujer, de unos 30 años con una permanente horrorosa se sienta en su mesa

- Perdone, está ocupado

- ¡yo la conozco!

- Puede ser, pertenezco a la división Fringe, quizás...

- No, no - la interrumpe la mujer- yo la he visto, con otro pelo ¡rubia! si, la he visto por Harvard de vez en cuando con su novio, y con ese científico que tiene una vaca en el laboratorio. Trabajo allí ¿sabe? soy profesora de Física

- ¿cómo? ¿De qué me habla?

- Oh, perdón, no me va a creer ¡pero qué digo! ¡es usted de Fringe! ya sabe lo que pasa, eso de los Universos Paralelos (dice entre susurros) El Gobierno, más bien el Secretario, lo niega, pero yo le puedo confirmar que no es así.

- No sé de qué me habla. Quizás este imaginándolo- dice Olivia intentando evitarla

- Oh no, no lo crea, he visto cómo termina Lost, y aquí la cancelaron en la primera temporada, y créame no tengo tanta imaginación. Estoy en contacto con mi otra yo, mi paralela, como suelo llamarla. Compartimos pensamientos, recuerdos, por eso la he reconocido ahora, porque llama mucho la atención que una agente del FBI, se pasee por el campus.

¿Y si la creo podría hacer algo por mí? - Dice Olivia escribiendo algo en un papel- ahora lo mejor es que se marche, mi compañero está volviendo. ¿Nos vemos mañana aquí? a la misma hora ¿cómo se llama?

- Brenda, Brenda Smith...¡emocionante! Misión secreta! ¡Adiós!- dice la mujer mientras se aleja

- ¿quién era esa Libby? - pregunta Charlie sentándose

- Oh, nadie, solo quería saber si estaba aquí por alguna alerta de cuarentena

- La verdad es que no somos muy populares Libby, no reconocen lo mucho que les ayudamos.

- Sí, claro - Asiente Olivia pensativa.

Al día siguiente en el mismo sitio, se encuentra las dos mujeres

- ¡Olivia! rápido, tenemos que irnos, Pronto serán las 15 horas

- ¿cómo? ¿Dónde? Espera un momento ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

- Me lo ha dicho ella... Tenemos que ir al laboratorio del doctor Bishop. Tiene que guiarme, porque parece ser que está cerca de una zona de cuarentena y la verdad, no es un sitio para pasear, los edificios cercanos al ámbar están cerrados, así que no tendremos problemas para entrar.

Y mientras tanto llegan a su destino. Todo está cubierto por sabanas, tal y como lo dejaron Walter y Bell en su última visita.

- tengo que colocarme en el lugar más cercano al tanque. ¡Aquí hay dos sillas! acompáñame por favor.  
>Brenda y Olivia se sientan una frente a otra. Brenda cierra los ojos y exclama:<p>

- Ahhh, ya está aquí, ¡hola!...si, aquí esta. Me habla el doctor Bishop. ¡Le oigo! Si, lo hare...Olivia, voy a dejar la mente en blanco, si quieres puedes decirle algo

- ¿Qué? Esto es una locura

- Al menos inténtalo- le ruega Brenda- me voy a concentrar, hazlo, no pierdes nada.

Olivia respira hondo y se decide a hablar

- Walter, te necesito, ayúdame, por favor sácame de aquí

- Opss. Acaba de llegar ella.

- ¿quién?

- La rubia, tu paralela, y ¡vaya! el novio también. ¡Uf! que guapo es

- Peter

- Peterrrr, pues menuda es ella, tiene una cara de cabreo que asusta.

De pronto, Olivia recibe una llamada de Charlie

- Enseguida- contesta- ya voy, hasta ahora. Brenda tengo que irme...

- ¡No, no, no, no!- Grita Brenda sujetándola del brazo. De repente, Olivia se encuentra sentada en el laboratorio de Walter, siente que tiene algo en la cabeza, y Peter está a su lado, mirándola con preocupación.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Olivia aturdida le coge del brazo y dice atropelladamente

- Presumes de conocer bien a la gente. Pero ella te ha engañado ya, recuerda Irak. Se mejor hombre que tu padre, abre los ojos- Dice para mirar con furia hacia Bolivia. Pero nuevamente, todo se desvanece y Olivia se encuentra junto a Brenda.

- ¿Cómo has hecho eso?

- No, no lo sé...tengo que irme ya. Avísame si te enteras de algo más.

Al día siguiente, mientras Olivia se encuentra en la oficina central de Fringe a la espera de que lleguen Charlie y Lincoln, llega una alerta a su terminal. "Se requiere investigar a una posible infractora de la alerta ámbar llamada Brenda Smith" Olivia decide marcharse antes de que lleguen sus compañeros. Rápidamente se dirige a la universidad y se encuentra con Brenda a la salida de su clase.

- ¡Olivia! hola, lo siento, pero algo anda mal. No sé qué ha ocurrido, pero no la encuentro, no la siento ya. Quizás hemos perdido la conexión por el experimento, no lo sé. Es una lástima pues habíamos empezado a ver "Alias" y me estaba gustando

- Ha surgido una alerta contra ti

- ¿Qué? - pregunta asustada Brenda - ¿le has dicho a alguien lo mío?

- No, no sé cómo se han enterado, tienes que marcharte Brenda ¿tienes dónde ir?

- ¿dónde? Bueno, quizás a la casa de mi hermana en Canadá.

- tienes que irte ahora...

- Gracias, Olivia, por cierto, cuando te marchaste, me dijeron algo del lago ¿Raiden puede ser? y una fecha, un aniversario de alguien o de algo, lo siento, había mucho ruido.

- Márchate ya. Ten cuidado

Brenda sonríe tímidamente y se marcha dejando a Olivia apesadumbrada. Vuelve a estar sola.


	2. Over Here

Over here (aquí)

Una mano golpea la puerta del laboratorio del Doctor Bishop. Una voz masculina grita

- ¡Asteroide! ¡Donde estas! ¡Abre la puerta!

La mano vuelve a llamar de nuevo.

- ¿Es que nadie va a abrir?... ¡No estamos!

- ¡Doctor Bishop! ¡Tengo que hablar con usted!

Unos pasos y Walter, enfadado abre la puerta. Se encuentra una mujer cuyo pelo corto, le hace la cara demasiado ancha

- Hola Doctor Bishop, mi nombre es Brenda Smith, soy profesora de Química, aquí en Harvard

- ¿yo? ¡No compramos nada!, ¡a no ser que sean galletitas de vainilla...¡Ingrid! ¡Quiero galletas de vainilla!

- Disculpe doctor Bishop, tengo que decirle algo, pero...

- Termine señorita, tengo mucho que hacer.

- Bien, como decir esto... ¿sabe? oigo voces

- Me alegro por usted, pero no soy psiquiatra, no puedo ayudarla, porque de hecho ¡yo también las oigo! - dice intentando cerrar la puerta, pero Brenda la bloquea.

- No, no, perdone, quizás me he explicado mal. Oigo una voz, y es la mía, pero a la vez no lo es, no son mis pensamientos, son los de mi otra yo.

- En eso consiste la esquizofrenia señorita, insisto en que yo...

- Me ha dado un mensaje para usted- le interrumpe ella

- ¿un mensaje?

- Si, algo así como "Tu niña del Cortexiphan necesita ayuda. Atrapada con Walternativo" ¿puede ser eso?  
>Walter se sobresalta, nervioso invita a entrar en el laboratorio a Brenda<p>

- Cuénteme ¿Desde cuando oye esa voz?

- No sabría decir, quizás unos 10 años, al principio pensé que como estaba estudiando se debía a las pastillas para no dormir.

- Y a las anfetaminas, claro

- Sí, claro- sonríe Brenda- lo que pasa, es que empezamos a mantener conversaciones ¡y no me parecía raro! no me preocupé, pues yo seguía centrada en mi trabajo y no afectaba a mi vida demasiado. ¿Sabe? se vuelve loca con el café  
>- ¿y está en contacto con esa voz ahora?<p>

- Normalmente ocurre cuando estamos en la misma habitación, en casa, quizás en la biblioteca. Menos mal que no coincidimos en clase, perdería el respeto de mis alumnos.

- Interesante ¿A qué hora esta libre mañana?

Al día siguiente, Brenda, se encuentra sentada en una silla. Tiene en la cabeza aquel aparato utilizado para escuchar la red fantasma. Astrid se lo está colocando

-Walter me ha contado lo que usted hace, me parece increíble, que pueda comunicarse con el otro lado

- Si, a mi también me lo parecía, pero ya me he acostumbrado.

Entonces llega Walter con una jeringuilla en la mano

- ¿Y bien? ¿Estamos preparados? Voy a inyectarle un sedante para que se relaje, tranquila, no le hará daño, luego conectare estos cables a este altavoz, quizás hasta podamos oír algo ¿qué tal?

- Esta aquí- dice susurrando- ¡hola!

- ¿Esta ella ahí?-

- Ss - se oye en el altavoz, una voz entrecortada de una mujer- a-i esta-

- ¡Esplendido!- exclama Walter- ¿puedes poner la mente en blanco y dejar que ella hable?

Pasan unos segundos interminables, hasta que de pronto el altavoz vuelve a crepitar, y entonces se puede oír una voz conocida, mezclada con mucho ruido

- Wal-r t n-c-si-to ay-d-me pr fvor s-c-me de a-qi

- ¡Parece Olivia!- exclama Astrid- ¿Qué significa esto Walter?

- - Que significa que- Dice Bolivia entrando en el laboratorio. Walter se apresura y apaga el altavoz.

- ¿qué ocurre? - Pregunta Peter a continuación - ¿Quién es ella?- Dice señalando a Brenda- Acordamos en que no harías tus experimentos con estudiantes

- No es una estudiante, es una profesora. Me lo ha pedido ella, algo de las ondas cerebrales desincronizadas.

De pronto, Brenda se ríe (Algo que ha dicho su alternativa)

- ¿Le ocurre algo?- Pregunta Bolivia

- las ondas cerebrales deben hacerle cosquillas, supongo

- ¡No, no, no, no!- Exclama de repente Brenda

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- dice Peter acercándose. De pronto Brenda le sujeta por el brazo y dice

- Presumes de conocer bien a la gente. Pero ella te ha engañado ya, recuerda Irak. Se mejor hombre que tu padre, abre los ojos. ¡Burro!- Brenda gira la mirada hacia Bolivia que se muestra sorprendida y a la vez asustada. Seguidamente se desmaya

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- Pregunta Peter asombrado

- Sera mejor que la dejemos que se recupere... ¿Por qué no vais a la cafetería y me traéis...un batido de limón, sí, eso mismo

- ¿Cómo ha podido hacer eso Walter?- sigue preguntando Peter

- Luego, quizás, te lo explique, pero ahora marchaos, tú también...Olivia, necesitamos tranquilidad.

Bolivia asiente, pero se marcha de mala gana.

Brenda entonces comienza a recuperarse y pregunta:

- ¿Que ha pasado? es como si se metiera en mi mente

- Olivia es especial

- Entonces ¿ella no es Olivia?- pregunta Astrid

- No la nuestra

- ya decía yo que sonreía mucho ¿qué vamos a hacer Walter?

- No lo sé, Peter no nos creerá. La única solución es traer de vuelta a Olivia. Quizás con los aparatos de David Robert Jones, preguntaré a Broyles donde los llevaron, mientras, Brenda ¿podrías enviar un mensaje a Olivia?

- Ella se ha marchado, pero la otra Brenda se lo dirá

Mientras en la cafetería

- Es increíble- dice pensativo Peter

- ¿qué?- Pregunta inquieta Bolivia

- Lo que ha dicho esa mujer ¿Cómo podía saber lo de Irak? que me trajiste hasta aquí engañándome con un informe falso del FBI? cosa que ahora me alegra, por cierto- dice sonriéndole. Y lo de la frase de mi madre. Todos lo que la conocíamos están muertos, excepto tu y yo, claro

- Sí, claro, es extraño- Contesta Bolivia tragando saliva

Al día siguiente, en el laboratorio, Walter se encuentra analizando unas muestras de cerebro, mientras Astrid consulta algo en el ordenador, y Peter intenta arreglar algo.

- Oh, oh - murmura Astrid

- ¿Ocurre algo? - Pregunta Peter

- Acaba de saltar una alerta. Pues a Brenda en el sistema y...

- ¿Brenda? ¿Qué quieres decir?

- La han encontrado muerta, Walter

- ¿Qué? no es posible, ¿Estas segura de que es ella?

- Si, Walter, coincide con su descripción

- como, como ha ocurrido- Insiste Walter

- Asesinada, un disparo en la cabeza

- ¿Y dónde está? ¿Podemos traerla?

- ¿Traerla para que Walter? ¡Está muerta! un disparo no es asunto nuestro

- No, no, no - repite Walter- si es asunto nuestro, quizás podamos conectarle al aparato de...

- tiene un disparo en la cabeza - repite Peter- su cerebro debe estar destrozado, no creo que sus ondas cerebrales estén muy activas ahora

- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva...muerta?

- La han entrado hace dos horas, pero según el informe forense murió ayer sobre las 10 de la noche

- Más de 6 horas Walter, lo siento.

- Oh, Brenda, pobre, ha sido por nuestra culpa

- No te tortures Walter, ha tenido mala suerte.

- Ahora ella está atrapada allí, otra vez sola.

- Sí, claro, Walter- susurra Peter, pensando que Walter está en pleno delirio

Mientras tanto Bolivia, ante la máquina de escribir teclea:

- Amenaza eliminada. Propongo mismo procedimiento

la respuesta desde el espejo es:  
>- Aceptable. Continúe misión<p>

FIN


End file.
